Don't You Love Me?
by The Speedy Hero
Summary: Sonic has been developing feelings for Amy. But they may do more harm than good... The following story involves rape and underage sex, don't read if you are under 18 or if you are uncomfortable with the subject.


**Author's Note: The following involves** **rape** **and if you are uncomfortable with the subject or you are under 18, please don't continue reading. This is an AU based in the Sonic video games. All character's ages are the same in the games:**

 **Amy- 12**

 **Sonic- 15**

 **Knuckles- 16**

 **Tails- 8**

 **Don't You Love Me?**

Large crowds of mobians were cheering loudly as the Sonic Team stepped out of a ruined building with only minor cuts and bruises. After finally defeating Eggman and saving the world from another failed attempt of world domination, citizens from every nation greeted the heroes with praise and excitement. The doctor won't be disturbing anyone anytime soon.

Sonic the Hedgehog grinned and did his trademark thumbs up at the crowd before looking at his friends/comrades.

His best friend and little brother, Miles "Tails" Prower, was waving shyly at their fans as he never got this much attention.

Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend or simply the Master Emerald guardian, was grinning and showing off his moves at the drooling fangirls.

And finally, there was Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and hammer-wielding hedgehog, Amy Rose.

 _Amy_ … It just rolls off the tongue. Sonic was watching her every move as the sakura hedgehog was waving cutely and blowing kisses at their audience. Even though her fur was covered with dirt and soot, she still looked gorgeous. Especially that her body was covered with cuts and her dress was almost torn up- _'Stop it.'_

The royal blue hedgehog blinked and shook his head. He's been having these weird thoughts about Amy for a while now. For Chaos sake, she was only 12! But the thought of her just drive him crazy and his hormones were not helping him in the situation.

When Sonic is alone on dark nights, he would always touch himself to get rid of these feelings. But nowadays he feels like those feelings were just getting stronger each day. And he fears that one day he will soon lose control and something terrible will happen to him or Amy. Maybe if she is willing to-

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic snapped his head towards the voice before seeing a concerned yellow fox starring up at him. "Uhh y-yeah Tails *clears throat* I'm fine. Just tired from today's battle. No worries!" said Sonic while rubbing his quills awkwardly. Tails raised his brows but decided not to question the blue speedster. Everyone was exhausted from today, no doubt.

"Well, whatever you say Sonic. I think I'll start heading home now." Yawned Tails.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to hit the hay myself." Grinned Sonic as he was about to head to a secluded area before his mind starts to wander until-

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" Speak of the devil…

While Amy and Knuckles were done with pleasing their fans, the crowd was diminishing as the sun was going down and the stars were making their appearance in the night sky. It was just the four heroes left in the dark.

"We were just talking about heading home right now, that's all." Spoke Tails. Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Yeah same. Eggman sure was tougher this time though, almost made wonder if we can actually beat him!" "Or maybe your getting weaker, Knuckles?" Teased Sonic as the guardian's smile turned into a frown. "Why you-!" "Guys please don't start," a feminine voice broke through a conversation.

The boys looked at Amy, as she was trying her best to glare at them but failing miserably. ' _Oh Chaos she looked so fucking sexy...'_ Sonic thought as his face entered a dreamy state. The twin-tailed fox spotted this and smiled. He always knew the blue hero had a soft spot for the Amy. _'Just don't wait too long, Sonic. Every hero needs a special someone in their life…'_ Tails' thoughts were cut short by an angry echidna.

"It's not my fault! Sonic started it!" complained Knuckles. After hearing his name, Sonic was brought back into the conversation. Shaking her head, "I don't care who started what Knuckles. We don't need another fight right now." Stated Amy. _And caring about us? What more can I ask for in a girl…_

Knuckles grumbled under his breath, kicking away some pebbles in frustration. "Well fine! I'm heading back to the island." He then stomped to the direction of Angel Island.

"Poor Knuckles. I hope he doesn't stay mad too long." Sensing her distress, Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him Amy, he just can't take a joke. And by the way, thanks for defending me." Stated Sonic as winked at her, causing the sakura hedgehog to blush in return. _She's so beautiful…_

"N-no problem Sonic." Said Amy, still blushing. Her cute face is so close to his. Just one kiss can send him over the edge.

"Eh-hem!" Both hedgehogs turned to look at the embarrassed fox. _'Damn you Tails.'_ Growled Sonic. Thank goodness neither of them heard it.

Scratching his whiskers, Tails awkwardly spoke. "Sorry for interrupting you both but it's late right now. Can you both continue this tomorrow?" _Or_ _ **later**_ _…_

Mentally smiling to himself, Sonic was getting excited. This is perfect! Soon he and Amy will be together. _ **Alone.**_

Yawning and stretching, Amy had to agree with the twin-tailed fox. It wasn't for a second until the speedster wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Amy to blush harder.

"You can on ahead Tails. I'm gonna take Amy to home." Stated Sonic. It was only the matter of time.

Smiling, Tails chuckled. _'He might actually confess! I'm proud of you Sonic.'_ "Okay Sonic. Goodnight! I'll see ya both tomorrow." Tails then turned around and headed to his workshop/house.

"Goodnight to you too, Tails!" Yelled Amy as she waved after him.

This. Is. Perfect.

Without warning, Sonic lifted Amy bridal-style and took off towards her house.

"Eep! Sonic, try to warn me next time!" said the sakura hedgehog as she was clutching onto Sonic. _There will be no warning…_

Chuckling, Sonic looked down and winked at her. "Sorry Amy, but I hate for you to get sick from the cold."

"Aww Sonic~ you care!" giggled Amy. _You are special, that's why… Very special…_

The two hedgehogs soon reached Amy's little cottage. _In the middle of nowhere._ _ **Perfect**_ _._

Reaching to her doorway, Amy opened the door. She then turned to Sonic. "Thanks for being such a gentleman Sonic." Said Amy. "Heh, it's no problem Amy!" The sakura hedgehog then turned to go into her house until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Err, wait a second, Amy!" She looked back at Sonic. "Is there something wrong Soni-" Amy didn't have time to finish as Sonic grabbed her face and smashed their lips together.

Bliss. Sonic felt nothing but bliss. Just doing this was turning him on. Who knows what else can make him horny, except him of course.

Amy, on the other hand, was confused. Sure, she is very happy that her long-time crush is finally kissing her, but something was off… She expected him to be shyer and give her gentler kiss. This kiss was just painful. Does he like it rough?

After a few minutes, Sonic broke the kiss. Amy then looked at Sonic. His mouth was slightly open as he was panting and his eyes… She can tell that they were different than before. Was it love?

No. Something much greedier and harmful.

Lust.

Amy tried to push back Sonic, but her attempts were futile as Sonic held her tightly. Grinning, Sonic lifted her again before going into her house. "What's the rush Amy?" He asked, looking at her scared face. "The fun is about to begin!" Sonic then kicked the door behind him shut.

Slamming her body against the wall, Sonic took the opportunity to crash his lips into hers. Wrapping her legs around himself, the blue hedgehog started to grind his hardened manhood against her panties.

"Amy, you feel so fucking good~" Moaned Sonic. Not waiting to hear her reply, Sonic then ripped her already-ruined dress to shreds.

The sudden movement caused Amy to gasp, causing Sonic to then shove his tongue into her mouth. _This was only the beginning._

Amy started to tear up. She doesn't want this. She is very young to be doing this. Her dream was always to start a family with Sonic, sure, but now? She starting to have second thoughts…

Sonic did tasted her tears, but that didn't matter. Nothing else matter. He needs this. He _**WANTS**_ it.

Not wasting anymore time, Sonic started to pull Amy's last piece of clothing: her panties.

Amy realized what was happening and tried to shove away the "hero". "What are you doing Amy?" She looked at Sonic with a bewildered look. Are you serious!?

"I should be asking you the same question!" screamed Amy as more tears started to fall. "Why are you doing this Sonic? Please stop…"

Grinning, Sonic looked at her tear-soaked and spoke, "But Amy… **don't you love me**?"

Her heart stopped.

Love?

Of course she loved him, with all her heart. Ever since she met him. But is what he's doing is right?

 _I don't know…_

Nodding her head, Sonic smiled. "That's good to know! Now let me continue…"

He then did one last pull before tearing off her now-soaked panties. Sonic then started to rub his cock at her entrance, causing Amy to whimper.

 _So wet and warm~_

Without any warning, Sonic thrusted up.

Screaming in pain, Amy started to cry once more onto Sonic's chest. He did it. He actually did it. Both hedgehogs were no longer virgins. Amy felt no happiness whatsoever.

She only felt betrayal.

Sonic was supposed to protect her from harm, whether it be from Eggman or alien invaders. But it seems that he is the only to cause her true harm.

Grunting with the sheer tightness around his dick, Sonic started thrusting into her.

" _Oh Amy~"_ Moaned Sonic as he started thrusting faster. The pleasure was getting too much for him, but he tried to restrain himself from cumming now. He needs this to last a little bit longer.

Amy continued to cry. The pain was too much. He needs to stop.

Being tired of holding Amy against the wall, Sonic brought both of them to the ground, where he put Amy on her hands and knees and continued to thrust.

' _This position was sooo much better.'_ Thought Sonic. His breathing was getting heavier. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth due to the sheer amount of energy and pleasure he was experiencing.

Meanwhile, Amy was cold against the hard floor. _'Please, let this be over soon…'_ She kept praying hoping that someone can stop Sonic from his assault.

But nothing happened as Sonic was continuously thrusting much faster now.

"Grr, I'm gonna blow my load! I hope you're ready, Amy!" Grunted Sonic.

Widening her eyes, Amy tried to turn her head to look at him.

"P-please *hic* d-don't Sonic." She was very weak. Too weak to be heard.

Picking up the pace, Sonic thrusted until his balls started to swell.

" **AAAMMMYYY!~"**

" **AHHHHHHHH!"**

Both hedgehog were now panting from their own orgasm. Sonic's seed was shooting heavily into Amy's flower as her own orgasm was coating on Sonic's cock.

"Mmm damn, that felt fantastic!" Sonic then pulled out of Amy, looking at his handiwork. "Y'know Amy, that's a good look for ya."

 _She still looks so beautiful~_

Amy didn't say anything as her whole body was on fire from pain. She was still in shock from the assault. She was motionless.

Sonic then lifted her chin and brought their faces closer together. He then stared deep into Amy's jade green eyes with his emerald colored ones. "I hope we can do more of this in the near future~" He whispered, giving her a little kiss on the lips.

The male hedgehog then opened the front door and ran out into the dark night, not bothering to look back.


End file.
